Vegeta
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta) is the former prince of the near-extinct Saiyan race and is Goku's self-proclaimed arch-rival. He is the son of King Vegeta, the Baby Daddy of Bulma, and the father of Trunks. Due to his position as the prince of all Saiyans and being a Saiyan elite, arrogance and hubris are the air he breathes. After hearing about the Dragon Balls from Raditz's scouter, he travels to the planet with his partner, Nappa, in order to use them to gain immortality, so he could defeat Freeza. But after his defeat and repeated run-ins with the heroes, the Dragon Team, he moves from becoming a ruthless villain to more of an anti-hero. Personality Vegeta is a prideful Saiyan, having a hard time accepting losses and always striving to better himself as a fighter so that he could become the strongest warrior alive. When he encountered Goku and became aware of his increasing strength, it only furthered his drive to become stronger. The rare occasion of his pride differing from just extending to him was when he was blasted away by Future Trunks who he admitted to himself to be proud of as he recovered from the blast, though he would admit that his rage had overcome him from furthering in the feeling.The "Perfect" Guy In some cases, he showed his high views of himself through inner monologues or in speaking to himself, as was the case after recovering from his losses to the Ginyu Force and Android 18. Vegeta believed himself to be not only a big deal but also God, demonstrating his cockiness to opponents such as Freeza, Android 19 and Cell.Group Therapy His grandiose views of himself have backfired when used by opponents to mock him, as both Freeza and Cell did during their battles with him. One of Vegeta's most redeeming qualities is his determination, which he shares with his rival Goku. No matter how many times he is bested in conflict, be they after a drawn out battle, such as his encounters with Freeza and Cyborg 18, or in a few minutes, similarly to his encounters with Recoome and Perfect Cell, he never faults in picking himself up from a loss and striving to do better, pushing his body as far as it can go in order to attain the strength to overcome his obstacles. This is also applicable to his mannerisms and characteristics, such as his continued speaking of a Super Saiyan despite continued opposition from Freeza, claims that he is one of if not the strongest person alive despite events suggesting otherwise, and near-refusal to back down in combat unless he is without a breath or deceased even when he loses confidence in his chances of winning. After defeats, Vegeta would typically express his frustration with either destruction or going off by himself, sometimes both. The defeat by Cell showed a rare occasion of him voicing his frustration to someone, Krillin, in not being able to best his opponent despite his extensive training../My_Body_is_a_Temple'O'Trunks Vegeta's sometimes bitter reactions to defeat are the result of his disappointment in his hard work amounting to less than he had anticipated, as was the case when he was bested by Cell and voiced this to Krillin. Vegeta has a complex relationship with his deceased father, seemingly disliking him as he admitted to Yajirobe that he hated his father and laughed when Piccolo mentioned that he was deceased, but nonetheless was upset by Yajibore's insulting of him and failed to find comedy in Freeza's recounting of killing King Vegeta. He has a clearer view of his mother, taking offense whenever she was either invoked or insulted by his enemies, such as when she was brought up by Freeza, Cui, and Cell (let it be noted that Cell was the only one who actually manage to anger Vegeta, since Freeza and Cui's comments didn't really hit the mark well). Freeza dominated Vegeta's life for much of his early years through his rule, though Vegeta acknowledged that he would retain his evil sense of morality. Vegeta knew throughout his youth that he was no match for Freeza but developed the confidence to face him on Namek once under the conviction that he had become a Super Saiyan, a claim that angered Freeza to the point of killing him. Since the two first met, his rivalry with Goku has slowly began dominating his entire life. Though he was the stronger of the pair in their initial encounter, he was bothered by how someone with such a lack of intelligence could prove a match for him. When the two met again on Namek, Vegeta showed bewilderment at Goku's strength and intelligence going hand and hand as he bested the Ginyu Force as he lamented what appeared to be a Super Saiyan. Vegeta furthermore took interest in destroying Goku's body, though his dislike for him mellowed out as he became interested in seeing Goku defeat Freeza to honor the deaths of Saiyans by his hands, calling him a Super Saiyan right before his death and appearing to him with frank instructions on what to do to combat the superior in strength adversary. As the two both remained on Earth for three years, Vegeta was annoyed by Goku's compliments of him, and his lack of concern when he boasted that he was the stronger of the pair, even showing disgust with Goku when he offered to help him. Vegeta's initial antagonism toward Goku has translated to his feelings toward Gohan, Goku's son, as Vegeta admitted that he only hit Gohan during an encounter on Namek out of pent up aggression directed toward his father. Vegeta also sees Gohan as a "smartass" and mocked what he perceived was his resemblance to Moe Howard. He has remained antagonistic toward Krillin, who he dislikes for being a weakling and threatened the life of multiple times. Vegeta called for the Ginyu Force to kill him once becoming annoyed with his constant revealing of information in fear, and showed a lack of appreciation when he was saved by him and Gohan. Even after Krillin removed the unconscious Vegeta from the battlefield, restored his health voluntarily with a Senzu Bean and cheered him up after Vegeta vented about his frustrations with not being able to defeat Cell, after which Krillin admitting his own faults, Vegeta still punched him, as he insulted him, completely ignoring all that Krillin had done for him recently. Overall, Krillin has remained fearful of Vegeta due to his strength and knowing that Vegeta will attack him without a second thought if angered enough. Vegeta looks down on Piccolo, mocking him in their first meeting for not having a penis but being amazed by his newfound strength on Namek to the point of considering power levels to be a flawed concept or the effect of him being hit so hard by Freeza to the point of spurring an illusion. Vegeta has mocked Piccolo for being without a father, pathetic and not comparing in strength to him, showing outright contempt upon discovering Piccolo had surpassed him. Piccolo in turn sees Vegeta as a "prodigal asshole" and does not view assisting Vegeta in battle as urgent as helping the others, but can tolerate him. After his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta confidently threatened Piccolo, believing both that he was superior in power and that he had fought him before, only to stand corrected on the last part. Piccolo did manage to get back at Vegeta for the back-and-forth by entering the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before him. Yamcha, being Bulma's prior significant other, has developed something of a one-sided feud with Vegeta. The two first met when Vegeta invaded Earth though as Vegeta correctly recalled, the two did not face each other. Yamcha considered them to have a fight despite this while Vegeta considered himself to have only faced Goku, disregarding Yamcha as the "scrub" killed by a Saibamen. Vegeta disrespected Yamcha's presence on the battlefield when he arrived to join the others in fighting the androids, questioning why he was even there. Vegeta continued to attempt humiliating Yamcha, as he tried to get him to recall his death to the unaware Future Trunks, knowing that between Yamcha, Chaozu, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Master Roshi and himself, Yamcha had been killed by the weakest and least distinguished opponent. Though Yamcha has openly challenged Vegeta, he is well aware of the significant power gap between the two and has resorted to pretending to not be scared or acknowledging some other trait of Vegeta's in a credible light, such as his speed. Tenshinhan, another one of Goku's longtime allies and a fellow protector of Earth, has held a dislike for Vegeta seemingly since encountering him for the first time, though it only became apparent shortly before Future Trunks met with the group. Tenshinhan mocked Vegeta for his ambitions to become a Super Saiyan while he did not have the form at the time as well as his dismissing of Future Trunks as one while clearly in denial, in addition to boasting that he himself, a human and thereby incapable of becoming a Super Saiyan, might possibly become one himself. Tenshinhan has made it clear that he enjoys seeing Vegeta be defeated, and would even like for him to be killed. Vegeta has merely retorted something else back, usually an obscenity. Because he differs greatly from Future Trunks, the alternate timeline version of his son, he butts heads with him as they have different agendas. Whereas Future Trunks wishes to stop the android threat at any cost, Vegeta seeks a challenge and made actions directly conflicting with Future Trunks' agenda, such as advocating that Gero not be found but instead challenged in the three years after the androids were finished or allowing Cell to absorb Android 18. They also have differing treatments of each other; Future Trunks has a begrudging care for his father while Vegeta is spiteful of him and makes no attempts to hide it, showing his disdain upon learning that he was his son, mocking his physical appearance, and downgrading his strength.Yet, when Trunks is killed by Cell Vegeta in a rare moment shows anger at this and attacks cell without any regard for his safety. When Gohan berates Vegeta for losing his temper causing him to save Vegeta , an act that renders his arm broken he apologize. Despite his overall ruthless, callous, and generally homicidal demeanor, Vegeta has been shown to be uncomfortable witnessing specific displays of brutality. This is most notable when he witnessed the Namekian refugees cannibalize Guru. This is ironic given Vegeta's often graphic and sickening imagination. Abilities Attacks *'Galick Gun': Vegeta fires a purple burst of ki energy against his opponents. First used in his fight against Goku **'Big Bang (Kind of) Attack': Vegeta causes an explosion. Used as a last resort against Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. **'Galick Beam': A more condensed version fired from his index finger. Used to destroy Arlia. **'Final Galick Cannon': Fires a discharged Galick Gun blast point blank in the enemy's stomach. Used to kill Zarbon. **'Final Burst Cannon': A supercharged version of the Galick Gun fired from both hands. Used as a last resort against Freeza. **'Galick Blazer': An energy sphere varient of the Galick Gun. Vegeta fires from one arm while using the other as support. Used to distract Cell during the latter's beam struggle against Gohan. *'Lucora Gun': Vegeta fires multiple Ki blasts at his opponent. Used against Freeza. *'Big Bang Attack': Vegeta fires a giant energy ball at his opponent, and creates a giant explosion upon impact. First used to destroy Android 19. *'Destructo Disk (Kienzan)': Borrowed from Krillin, A razor sharp disk of ki that's thrown against enemies. Used to stop Oozaru Gohan's rampage. *'Final Flash': Vegeta gathers energy and discharges a golden beam against his enemy. First used against Perfect Cell. **'Final Crash': An earlier version of the Final Flash. Used during his fight against Recoome. Transformations *'Great Ape': Like all Saiyans, Vegeta has the ability to transform into a giant ape thanks to the blutz waves of either a full moon, or a Power Ball. Vegeta's strength is power up 10x's, and still moves with the same speed as he did before. Also, Vegeta has full control over this form unlike Goku and Gohan. Vegeta used this form during his fight against Goku, but lost it after Yajirobe cut off his tail. According to one of the doctor's, they couldn't save the tail, permanently losing his ability to change into his Great Ape form. *'Super Saiyan': A power up that increases a Saiyan's power 50x's it's base level. Vegeta unlocked his after enough bitching that he "wanna be a Super Saiyan." Later on, Vegeta can power up to this form at will. First seen during his fight against Android 19. **'Second Grade Super Saiyan:' An ascend level of normal Super Saiyan, Vegeta's power is increased, while gaining speed. Vegeta unlocked it during his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and was first seen using it during his fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, in which he displayed an overwhelming advantage over in terms of power. However upon reaching his Perfect form aside from the Final Flash, this form was completely overwhelmed by Cell in turn. Running gags A few running gags include: *Being haunted and tormented by Ghost Nappa - to the point of screaming at him when no one else can see him *Being referred to as a bitch or being synonymous as one. *Being called "Vegena" by some people (a pun on Vagina) *Vegeta's general intolerance of the people around him- i.e. Nappa, Krillin, Goku, etc. *Vegeta's Super Saiyan speech (i.e. "You aren't dealing with the average Saiyan anymore, Freeza. He has risen up and become a legend etc."). It is during one of these that Freeza (who asked for it) kills him. *Someone referencing Vegeta's mother, Vegeta replying, "My mother's dead," and the person saying, "I know." *Unable to kill Goku. *His pink shirt. In every shot of him clad in said shirt where he was facing away from the camera, there would be words or phrases indicating femininity in bold, black letters printed on the back of it. These words/phrases, in order of appearance, read: "JUICY"; "DUM CUMPSTER"; "PULL MY HAIR"; "BLOWJOB PRINCESS"; and a picture of a rainbow. *Yelling "MINE!" repeatedly when he sees an opportunity for his own victory (Demonstrated when he interrupted Ginyu's moment of silence for Jeice's death, when he spots Porunga whilst Freeza is fighting Super Saiyan Goku, and when he ambushes Android 19 whilst the latter is draining Goku's energy) *Throwing dog treats at Guldo or severed heads. *A rival of Vegeta's saying 'Hi' and Vegeta ignoring them, and simply replying with 'Hi', usually resulting in a double take. *Metal Cooler kicking Vegeta in the dick. *A quirk of Vegeta's dialogue, particularly from the Android Saga onward, is that he rarely uses given names. For instance, he refers to Piccolo as "the Namekian", Trunks as "the boy", Bulma as "the woman", Yamcha as "the beta male", Mr. Popo as "black man", Krillin as "the bald one",Tien as "triclops", and Mrs. Briefs as "MILF." Goku, as in the original series, is exclusively named "Kakarrot." Ironically, two of the most obvious exceptions to this rule are Nappa and Freeza, both of whom are consistently referred to without nicknames. Appearances *'Note 1:' In episodes 3 and 35, Vegeta does not appear in-person but has a spoken line. *'Note 2:' In episode 4, Vegeta only appears in the Stinger. *'Note 3:' In episode 30, he only appears in Parts 2 and 3. *'Note 4:' In Movie 3, Vegeta only appears at the end. Quotes * Vegeta: 'SON OF A GUM-CHEWING FUNK MONSTER! WHY THE FRUIT DOES ALL THIS FUNNY STUFF HAPPEN TO ME?! FORGET MY LIFE! ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY MISERABLE FAILING CLODS, LIKE THIS WHOLE WORLD JUST LIKES TO BEND ME OVER AND FIND ME IN THE ALPS! LIKE I'M SOME SORT OF SHLOP RECEPTACLE! WELL AS FAR AS I CARE, THESE MISERABLE COWS CAN HAVE A FANCY BARBECUE WITH A GODDAMN PIG! :'Vegeta: Goddamn it, Nappa! (catchphrase in response to Nappa's stupidity) ---- :(While en route to Earth) :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (annoyed) No. :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (becoming more annoyed) No. :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (much more annoyed) NO. :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (now very angry) NO! :Nappa: Are we there yet? :Vegeta: (even angrier) NO! :Nappa: Hey Vegeta. :Vegeta: (ready to snap) WHAT??? :Nappa: (sees that they are approaching Planet Arlia) Can we stop at that bug planet? :Vegeta: (temper stabilized) Nappa, if it'll shut you up for five minutes, then fine! — Episode 5: Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead ---- :Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level? :Vegeta: (Takes off his scouter) It's... 1006. :Nappa: Wha, really? :Vegeta: Yeah, kick his ass Nappa! (Turns off his scouter) :Nappa: YAY! (charges into battle with Goku) :(Nappa gets beaten to pulp while Vegeta just stands there) :Vegeta: Hm, that doesn't seem right... :Nappa: (Faintly in background) My arm doesn't bend that way! My arm doesn't bend that way! (Loud crunch) Oh now it does! :Vegeta: Wait, wait, wait, wait... Nappa! :(Nappa gets kicked over to him) :Nappa: ''(In pain)'' WHAAAAAAAT!? :Vegeta: I had the scouter upside down. It's over 9000... Rah. (Crushes the scouter) :Nappa: (In pain) Why do you sound so bored?! :Vegeta: Because, it's still not a threat. :Nappa: But-- :Vegeta: To me. — Episode 9: The Set Up ---- :Vegeta: (laughs maniacally) He's gone! He's finally gone! I'm so happy right now, I might not even slaughter you all! :Krillin: R-Really? :Vegeta: (laughter dies down) Oh no, you are all thoroughly screwed. — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 1) ---- :(Goku has used the Kaioken x3 1/2 against Vegeta, and sent him crashing into a plateau) :Vegeta: (in pain) This... proves... nothing... :Goku: Are you okay in there? :Vegeta: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm fan-f***ing-tastic. Nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here. :Goku: (delighted) Oh, really? Can I come in too? :Vegeta: (after a short pause) ...I'm surrounded by idiots. :Goku: I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream. :Vegeta: (Vegeta screams with rage as he destroys the plateau around him) — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 1) ---- :(After Goku has blinded him with a Solar Flare) :Great Ape Vegeta: AAAAH! My eyes! Oh God, it's like walking in on Freeza in the shower! Wait a minute, Freeza's always naked... AAAAAAGGGGHHH! — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 2) ---- :(Great Ape Gohan starts attacking Vegeta after Goku tells him that Vegeta killed Icarus) :Vegeta: Oh, that's bullsh*t! I haven't killed a damn thing since I came to this godforsaken planet! (looks at camera) Not from a lack of trying, mind you. — Episode 10: The Punchline (Part 3) ---- :Cui: Hello, Vegeta, fancy meeting you here. :Vegeta: So you followed me. Sure took your sweet time. :Cui: Well, I could have gotten here sooner, but I stopped off on my way to plow YOUR mother! :Vegeta: My mother's dead. :Cui: I know. — Episode 13: Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! ---- :(Recoome had just delivered a huge speech on how Vegeta's going to lose to him) :Vegeta: Wrestling's fake. (boos and jeers from the "audience") Oh, go to hell, all of you! And if it means getting this damn thing over with, then I'm just going to have to kill your ass! Now hit MY music! :(Dragon Ball GT Theme Tune Rap plays) :Vegeta: Oh, the f*** with this! — Episode 20: Namekimania 2011 ---- :Vegeta: Looks like someone has some required reading to do. :Jeice: All right let's see here... Okay, full moon, lose your tail, stronger every time you... Oh, well I'm right f**ked, aren't I? :Vegeta: Right in the down under." — Episode 24: Grand Theft Goku ---- :Vegeta: Wait a damn minute-- something's wrong here. :Gohan: Huh? :Vegeta: Back at your planet, the Namekian couldn't even stand up to Nappa. And here he is now taking on Freeza-- in his second form! :Gohan: What do you think happened? :Vegeta: Well, either Freeza hit me so hard I'm in a delusional coma, or... :Gohan: Or? :Vegeta: POWER LEVELS ARE BULL-SHIT! — Episode 26: Alien VS. Piccolo ---- :Vegeta: Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger! — Episode 27: The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince ---- :Goku: What's wrong, Vegeta? Did Freezer do this to you? :Frieza: Oh look, he's all concerned. I'm impressed, Vegeta-- you managed to make a friend. :Vegeta: (weakily) Hate you. Hate you both. — Episode 27: The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince ---- :Goku: Are you alright? :Vegeta: (weakly) I have a f**king hole in my chest... why didn't you block that one?? :Goku: I thought you had it! :Vegeta: (Passionately exasperated) No! — Episode 28: Leave It To Freezer ---- :Vegeta: (has just been brought back to life by the Porunga) When there's no more room in Hell, VEGETA SHALL WALK THE--''(notices Namek about to explode)'' other hell. What the hell? — Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut (Part 2) ---- :Vegeta: Earth woman, where's the cleansing powder?! :Bulma: We don't have that here, we have soap! :Vegeta: What the hell is soap? :Bulma: It's that yellow block made of animal fat! :Vegeta: That sounds AWESOME! (eats bar of soap, splutters) UGH! This tastes NOTHING like what you just said! :Yamcha: Okay, I change my mind, this is pretty neat. :Vegeta: Is that the beta male? :Bulma: No, Krillin just got here. :Vegeta: Oh, God, they're breeding! — Episode 32: Battlefield Ee-arth ---- :(the Z-Fighters just sensed a power level that's around the same strength as Freeza) :Vegeta: Yeah, it's probably his dad. :Yamcha:'' He has a father?! :'Piccolo:' Makes sense, everyone has a dad-- 'cept me. :'Vegeta:' HAH! your dad's dead! :'Piccolo:' So's yours! :'Vegeta:' HAH! — Episode 32: Battlefield Ee-arth ---- :'Krillin:' Well, Vegeta, now that Goku's here to compare, we can finally say for sure that that kid's a Super-- :'Vegeta:' Utter one more word, and no dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you! :'Krillin:' ...So, Tien, have you been lifting? Because you are jacked! :'Tien:' Yeah, who knows? Maybe ''I'll be the next Super Sayian! :Vegeta: (angry mumbling) — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :Dr. Briefs: 500 times Earth's normal gravity?! That's insane, you'd be crapping out your own spine! :Vegeta: I know, the challenge excites me. Look at my nipples. (powers up) LOOK AT THEM! :Dr. Briefs: Fine, I'll build you your ship. What's the worst that could happen anyway? :(Vegeta presses a button on the ship, causing it to explode) :Vegeta: Ahhh!!! My nipples! — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :(Vegeta is training under 400 times Earth's gravity, spinning counterclockwise, when Bulma appears on a screen) :Bulma: Are you f**king insane?! :Vegeta: (stops upside down) No, but YOU'RE upside down. (starts spinning) Now you're not. :Bulma: You know, it would be easier to count the amount of your ribs that aren't broken! :Vegeta: Work through the pain... :Bulma: And exactly how are you going to work when your body collapses? :Vegeta: (stops spinning) Please, the prince of all Saiyans does not collaaaaaaapse! (collapses) :Bulma: Oh, look at that, the prince of all two Saiyans on the ground! :Vegeta: Three and a hal-- J... SHUT UP! :Bulma: Oh, no, the Prince is getting all huffy! What are you gonna do, try to blow up Earth again? Because I have Goku on speed dial. :Vegeta: You must be as stupid as he is if you think he knows how to work a phone! :Bulma: Don't you call me stupid! :Vegeta: Okay, then how about BITCH?! :Bulma: Arrogant dick! :Vegeta: Spoiled sow! :Bulma: F**k you! :Vegeta: F**k you! :Bulma: F**k YOU! :Vegeta: F**K... YOU! :Bulma: ...My room, ten minutes. — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :(Vegeta and Bulma just had just finished having sex; with Vegeta firing a Galick Gun into the sky) :Bulma: Got to admit, even with the broken ribs, you really-- Wait... :Vegeta: What? :Bulma: Where's your condom? :Vegeta: The *fuck's* a condom?! — Episode 34: News of Future Past ---- :(Vegeta saves Goku by kicking Android 19 away) :Goku: (weakly) Hey, Vegeta... :Vegeta: Kakarrot, you idiot. What are you doing? :Goku: Dying... mostly. Little help? :(Vegeta kicks Goku in the general direction of Piccolo, who catches him) :Goku: Thanks, best buddy... — Episode 36: Super Saiyan Swagger ---- :Gohan: But how!? I thought you had to have a pure heart to become a Super Saiyan, like my dad. :Vegeta: Oh, trust me. There's more than one way to realize the legend... :(flashback to a badly-injured Vegeta throwing a hissy fit) :Vegeta: I wanna! I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna! (begins pounding the ground like a spoiled child) IwannaIwannaIwannaIwannaIwanna-- :(back to present) :Vegeta: Push-ups, sit ups and plenty of juice. — Episode 36: Super Saiyan Swagger ---- :(Vegeta had just got slapped by Android 18 into a mountain) :Trunks: Father! Are you in there? :Vegeta: (slurred) Did anyone get the number of that bitch? :Android 18: Eighteen. :Vegeta: (slurred) Thank you. :Krillin: You okay in there, Vegeta? :Vegeta: (slurred) Eat a dick. :Krillin: Oh, okay; he's fine. — Episode 39: Blood, Sweat, and Gears ---- :Vegeta: He keeps kicking me in the dick. Why!? Why does he keep kicking me in the dick?! :Goku: Wait, I think I may have a way to beat him-- :Vegeta: If you say "hit him really hard", I swear to god, I will kick you in the dick! :Goku: (hesitantly) I guess...we could hit him...really hard... :Vegeta: (angry growl) :Goku: ...together? :Vegeta: (after a small pause) ...whatever. — Cooler 2: The Return of Cooler's Revenge – The Reckoning ---- :Vegeta: (after sensing Piccolo and Cell's energy) Okay, what the hell am I sensing!? Is that the Namekian? Is that me!? Is that me stronger than me!? I'LL F***ING KILL ME!!!! — Episode 43: Cell Service ---- :Vegeta: You! Namekian! Too strong! Explain now! :Trunks: He fused with Kami to become stronger. :Vegeta: The f***'s a Kami? :Krillin: Basically, God. :Vegeta: BUT I'M STILL HERE! :Trunks: Do you really believe your own hype that much? :Vegeta: I AM THE HYPE! — Episode 44: Cell Reception ---- :Goku: Hey, Getz. (Vegeta growls) I heard you lost your fight pretty bad. (Vegeta growls louder, shaking) But, you know what they say, Vegeta: When you fall off that horse, you get right back up, and you eat that horse. Come eat that horse with me, Vegeta! :Vegeta: What the hell are you on about?! :Goku: Oh, I just found a place where we can do a whole year's worth of training in a day. :Vegeta: (Turns to Goku) I'm listening. :Goku: It's up on Kami's Lookout. Although, now, I guess it's just called "The Lookout". Either way, they call it the-''(cuts to Mr. Popo)'' :Mr. Popo: Hyperbolic Time Chamber. :Vegeta: WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?! — Episode 45: Hyperbolic Plot Device ---- :Cell: How?! HOW?! HOW DID YOU GET THIS STRONG?! :Vegeta: I trained all day yesterday. :Cell: Oh, you think you're being cute?! :Vegeta: Bitch, I'm adorable. — Episode 50: A Raging Semi ---- :(Vegeta is floating in the ocean right after Trunks blasted him away from the battle) :Vegeta: Huh, this is a new feeling: pride in someone else. (wipes his face with his hand and sees blood on his glove.) Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by all this UNYIELDING RAGE! (explodes out of the ocean and flies back to the battle) — Episode 51: The "Perfect" Guy ---- :(Vegeta gets hit by Semi-Perfect Cell's Solar Flare) :Vegeta: AAH! MY RAGE HAS BLINDED ME! — Episode 51: The "Perfect" Guy ---- :(Vegeta powers up for a Final Flash attack on Perfect Cell, with lighting flashing by Perfect Cell) :Perfect Cell: Ho-ho, that's much better! I could actually feel that. :Vegeta: In a few moments, all you'll be feeling is OBLIVION! :Perfect Cell: That, or disappointment. Go ahead, flip that coin. (Vegeta continues to power up) :Trunks: Father! Your pride isn't worth destroying the planet, come on! :Krillin: WAY past the bargaining stage, here. :Vegeta: FINAL FLASH! (Vegeta's Final Flash is fired at Perfect Cell) :Perfect Cell: Aw, how cute. He named it- OH SHIT! (Final Flash strikes Perfect Cell) — Episode 52: Flashpoint :Krillin: Oh cool, he missed the planet. ---- :(After Android 13 transforms into Super Android 13) :Goku: Vegeta, he stole your 'do! :Vegeta: I'LL KILL HIM! (charges towards Super Android 13 while turning into a Super Saiyan and punches him... which has absolutely zero effect; Super Android 13 grabs his arms) :Vegeta: (in small voice) Oh, no... (he and Super Android 13 plummet) AAAAAAHHH! :Trunks: (flies toward them, unsheathing his sword) I got you, fath-- (Super Android 13 blasts him into a glacier) AGH! :Vegeta: AHAHAHAHAHAHA--''(Super Android 13 slams him into the icy ground)'' AGH! (combination of cough and weak laugh) Idiot. (Super Android 13 blasts him at point-blank, sending him flying) AAH! Someone stupid get in my way! :(Gohan and Krillin run up.) :Krillin: What the--''(Vegeta collides with him)'' AAGH! — Super Android 13 ---- :(Super Android 13 had just punched Goku in the dick) :Goku: (in a weak and high-pitched voice) He punched me in the dick? Why? Why did he punch me in the dick? :Vegeta: Not so funny now, is it, Kakarrot? :Krillin: (who's on top of Vegeta) Is Goku gonna be okay? :Vegeta: GET THE F**K OFF ME! — Super Android 13 ---- :(Jimmy Firecracker attempts to interview him at the Cell Games arena) :Vegeta: 'Get that mic out of my face before I give you a colonoscopy with your camera. ---- :'Cell: 'You're serious? I thought you were just somebody's hype man! :'Mr. Satan: I AM THE HYPE! :Vegeta: KILL HIM! - Opening Serumonies* ---- :(Watching Cell give birth) :Krillin: L-life finds a way... :Vegeta: To make me vomit! ---- :(Seeing Cell's children) :Vegeta: It's like every nightmare I've ever had fused into one, cloned itself, f**ked the clone, and then made those! :Piccolo: That is terrifyingly accurate. ---- (After seeing Future Trunks get killed by Super Perfect Cell) Vegeta: MY BABY BOY!!!!!(Angrily charges at Cell) :Gohan: Vegeta, no! :Vegeta: VEGETA, YEEEESSSSS!!!! Trivia *He is an unrepentant asshole and proud of it. *Vegeta is a fan of the Scorpions song "Rock You Like a Hurricane" which plays when he goes on a bug killing rampage on Arlia. He later tries using the same one-liner on Freeza, but fails, noting that he should've realized it was "only a one-hit wonder." *Vegeta is the first, and as of now, one of three characters to say "fuck" uncensored in the series. He did this in The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks. The other character was Semi-Perfect Cell while he was getting pushed into the ground by Tien's Tribeam. The more comical Canadian subtitles even make note of this. Then it was Gohan in Cell-Out Part 3 when Vegeta apologizes for trying to take on Cell when Gohan was going to take him on. *He enjoys throwing dog treats at Guldo. He later throws one at the decapitated head of Android 19 just after its destruction. Later throws one at Android 15 while he is holding his own severed head. *He apparently watches Space Hulu (Hulu except more "spacey"), as he calls Gohan "Moe Howard" after seeing his hairstyle and replies to Gohan how he knows about Moe Howard as a result of watching Space Hulu. *Much like his original anime counterpart, he often referred to himself as "the prince of all Saiyans", especially in the first season. *His Spirit animal is apparently a Namekian Crab named Morpheus. He has a Jamaican accent. *Vegeta's "Its Over 9000!!!" internet meme is particularly infamous on the internet which involved him screaming said line while crushing a scouter in his hand after reading Goku's rising power level. Ironically the abridged series itself made a point of ignoring or mocking this particular meme. The first time was in a teaser for the upcoming Season 1 finale in which he said "Its over 8000!" (Ironically the correct translation of the original line) to which Nappa complained that he didn't say it right (And Vegeta smugly retorted that he did.) The second is in the actual series itself. When Nappa blatantly goads Vegeta into saying the line, he replies that Goku's power level is only 1006. Nappa is summarily beaten by Goku, and Vegeta notes he had the scouter upside down. When Vegeta finally DOES deliver the line, it is completely deadpan, and he squashes his scouter with a bored grunt of "Rah." owing to the fact that Goku still isn't a threat to him. It wasn't until Kai Abridged that the line was finally delivered properly with Nappa also screaming alongside Vegeta...before Nappa gets killed. *He also has a nice ass (according to Bulma) and a Goku button that shouldn't be pushed *Vegeta is terrible at killing Goku, as referenced by Goku in Revenge of Cooler's Revenge: The Reckoning. *He doesn't know what condoms or soap are (And initially believed that soap was edible.) The latter is especially humourous as in an earlier episode while being imprisoned in an Arlian prison, Vegeta replies to Nappa telling him not to "drop the soap", as if he understood the reference. *Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan by throwing a tantrum, like the original series. However, while in the original, he admitted that his frustration and hatred allowed him to transform, in TFS, he hides the fact by saying "Push ups, sit-ups and plenty of juice". * He apparently spends time playing video games with Nappa. There isn't as much animosity between the two now. He's attempted to play video games by himself as well * In the Team Four Star series "Renegade for Life", Vegeta will often ignore the game's instructions and, if at all possible, screw the main line and do what he wants, fulling his self-appointed role as a renegade. In the same series, he went temporarily insane from the game "The Stanley Parable" since the game robs him of any form of choice despite all his efforts to rebel against the Narrator, nullifying his renegade status. In one last act of rebellion, he jumps from a ledge to kill himself, exclaiming "RENEGADE FOR LLLLLLLLIFE!" (Ironically, assuming that TFS is playing the HD Redux, The Narrator would have mocked him for his attempt and simply restarted the game, deepening his insanity.) * As of the Team Four Star playthrough of Dragonball Xenoverse, Vegeta has 2 dicks. Which begs the question of which dick was kicked so much in the second Cooler movie. * Vegeta can scream so loud, Trunks can hear it 17ish years in the future, from another planet *Vegeta is the second character to call Bulma a "bitch", the first being Krillin. *Vegeta and Bulma share the same line: "Just take the compliment." *Vegeta is one of two non-deity characters to consider themselves God, the other being Cell. *Vegeta is the third character to be kicked of the lookout by Mr. Popo, the first two being Krillin and Goku. *Did we mention how much of an asshole he is? *Vegeta goes on to say that Broly's motivation is stupid, as he is motivated by a crying baby... even though Vegeta is as well. *TFS seems to love making fun of Vegeta even more than Toei, although there is one exception when Yamcha is treatened worse than Vegeta, and that Vegeta got "Yamcha'd" is when Yamcha asks, how is Vegeta's spine (being broken by Cell). **The same thing an be said about his pink shirt during Mecha Freeza's arrival, in the original version it reads BADMAN but in DBZA in reads the following txts : Blow Job princess, pull my hair etc. Category:Main Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Dicks Category:Former Villains Category:Freeza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Vegeta Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Main Villains Category:Assholes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Pricks Category:Fathers Category:Super Saiyans Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Kaio-ken Victims Category:Losers